Book 1 Part 1 Haunting Of Spirits 7 years before
by hungergames880
Summary: Set 7 years before the clue hunt, Natalie and Ian Kabra are thrust into a world of haunted spirits and demons while learning the importance of love and friendship. Join them as they uncover long forgotten mysteries while surviving hell on earth.


Book One Part 1

Haunting of Spirits

7 years before

Chapter 1:

The stars shone brightly outside and the moon hung in the cold crisp air shining a pale light on the house underneath. Inside a woman and two children got ready for the end of the day. The little girl wore a pink night gown down to her knees. Her long black luscious hair fell gracefully down her shoulders and fell to her waist. Her brown eyes swept over her older brother's face, her skin, tanned matched hr brother's. The boy was tall with jet black hair covering his head. His lean body was stretched across the couch, his brown eyes never left the lively screen.

They're names are Natalie and Ian Kabra the daughter and son of Vikram and Isabel Kabra children of a filthy rich empire. Their grandmother Leona Mia Corneille wrapped her aged hands around her two grandchildren. Her now grey hair, tied in a tight bun behind her head and her skin wrinkled of experience in everyday life. However her brown eyes still shone brightly with a twinkle of light like the stars in the sky.

"Okay kids it's bedtime." she called from the kitchen. "Ahh Grandma." Ian whined from his spot on the floor, his eyes never leaving the screen. "I want to wait till father comes home." "It's too late now Ian, you can see him in the morning." Leona said glancing worriedly toward the door. "Come along now." She pulled Ian from the floor and the already sleeping Natalie from the couch. She led both children to their rooms, placing Natalie in her warm bed, before finally tucking Ian in. "Grandma, I saw the candle man again." Ian said, his bright brown eyes full of fear. "Here." Leon said placing a small brown bear in the young child's arms. "This is Perseus, do you know who Perseus was?" " Yes he was a young Greek hero who slayed the monster Medusa." Ian exclaimed proudly, feeling pride at knowing this. "Yes he was. But he didn't do it alone. He had help, support and guidance, just like any other person. And he was brave, so, so brave. I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be there to support and guide you. Keep your head up, back straight and a smile on your face and you can walk through any kind a Hell without a scratch. Okay." "Okay." said Ian, taking Perseus from his grandmother and settling down in bed. "Goodnight Ian." "Goodnight Grandma." She shut the light off and closed the door just enough for a small crack of light to creep into the room.

Her steps made little noise as they she made her way down the stairs. She shut of the lights and gently lit each candle, their shadows dancing across the wall. She settled herself down on the couch pulling a blanket towards her and a spellbound book before her eyes before slipping into an intriguing sleep.

The clock struck twelve when he arrived home. His heavy boots made a heavy noise on the hardwood floor. His cloak swooshed behind him, sweeping across the floor. Leona struggled awake to the sound of his boots, her eyes blinking sleepily through the dark. "Good morning Mother." Vikram said, lighting a candle, his eyes turning golden as the light reflected off them. "Vikram, the children are in bed right now." Leon yawned. "I know." His eyes flickered towards the stairs where the children's bedrooms were located. "Are they asleep?" he asked. Leona nodded, starting to make her way upstairs towards her own room. All of a sudden she was pulled up short by the smell of smoke filling her nostrils. "Why do you smell like smoke?" Vikram turned his handsome features towards his mother. Like his children he had tanned skin, brown eyes and jet black hair. His cloak was draped over his tall lean frame, covering the smooth muscles that lay beneath it. He took a long hesitant while before replying. " I had to visit the factory today, their working on a new product." He replied warily. "Okay, maybe get something to eat and settle down for the night." Leona smiled at her son before settling herself down for the night. The small house remained quiet until the first rays of the sun shown brightly over the horizon, marking a bright new day.


End file.
